Demon In My View
by Shaedowe
Summary: Raven’s been cold. Blunt. Sarcastic. Unfriendly. But she has never been evil. There has never been a demon in her. Till now.
1. Nehima

Demon in My View

Summary - Raven's been cold. Blunt. Sarcastic. Unfriendly. But she has never been evil. There has never been a demon in her. Till now.

* * *

"Dude, you sure it's here?" Beast Boy frowned and scanned the surrounding area.

"Sure, I'm sure… our communicator beeped, didn't it?" Robin objected indignantly.

"Robin, chill. No one's implying anything," Cyborg answered somewhat distractedly. _Strange, his sensors couldn't pick up anything either…_

Starfire flew a few metres in each direction and stopped. "Dear friends, it appears to me that no disaster had occurred at the particular spot we currently inhabit. Unless…" She pointed a small grey rat that had its head stuck in a can.

They were currently in a small alley, just inside of Jump City. It appeared deserted, except for several small rodents scurrying through the day's leftover rubbish. Neither of them seemed capable of triggering anything disastrous enough for their communicators to have picked up.

It just so happened that the rats gave a sudden squeak and scuttled off - just as giant beam blasted a hole in the ground - right next to the last, silent member of their team - Raven Roth.

"There, see! I told you BB, this is the place!" Robin laughed triumphantly. All of a sudden he seemed taller, more alive, in his ready-for-anything fighting stance.

Beast Boy didn't answer - the reason being that he was now a twenty-or-more feet tall T-rex. It was an unwritten rule that T-rexes didn't talk. It was also an unwritten rule that T-rexes attacked things. Just like what he was doing now - he whipped around and sent a few black things flying.

No matter. They simply landed, picked themselves up again and continued the fight.

"What are these things?!" Cyborg growled. Whatever they were, they had a fast recovery time. This was not good news to the Titan. He blasted a trio of them. The disintegrated, then appeared out of nowhere to form six black things.

"Unless I am much mistaken, they do not resemble any form of life on this Planet. Friends, what should we do?" Starfire shot a green blast back at the black things. It stumbled, stopped and split into two, then continued onwards towards them.

"Star's right, either they're from another planet or-" Cyborg ducked as another black creature leapt at him, narrowly missing him. "-they're dead…"

"Well, that would explain why they don't go down!" Robin gritted his teeth and flung several bird-a-rangs out in different directions. One of them hit a black creature. It squelched, then split into two.

Beast Boy roared his agreement and tried to bite one of the black creatures, made a T-rex-ish face and spat it out. It squelched on the pavement then formed back - double the original number.

Then, as suddenly as they had arrived, they suddenly retreated, spiraling off back down the alley, disappearing into thin air.

'What the heck-?!" Robin started after them, then stopped at the empty street at the end of the alley. _Where had they gone now? To the city to wreck more havoc?_

"What just happened over here?" Beast Boy, back in his green human form, scratched his head. "Why'd they suddenly leave like that?"

"Perhaps they wanted to have an - ah…" Starfire searched for the word. "-fracture."

"Fract - oh you mean break… no, Star, people don't just break in the middle of a fight." Robin shook his head, puzzled.

"I am uncertain of the reason for this fracture, but where is friend Raven?"

Robin blinked. Only now did he realize that Raven had disappeared. He let out a frustrated breath and swore. "Damn you, Raven…" _Why, oh why did she have to go off by herself?! Especially now with such a powerful enemy?! They were a _team_, for god's sake!_

* * *

Raven Roth gritted her teeth. She hated chasing people. Why couldn't they just stay still - that would make fighting them much easier.

The moment the black creatures had appeared she instantly knew who was behind this attack. It wasn't someone from her world, but a distant enemy. Not that they'd had many run-ins - this enemy had mostly kept to herself and the people from her world hadn't bothered it either. It was simply a distant threat.

_So why was on Azar was she attacking this world now? _A frown creased her brow. _Why? Why?!_

A noise behind her startled her out of her thoughts - a flutter of wings as the black creatures spiraled back towards a now-stationary silhouette standing on top of a building.

"Raven Roth. It has taken quite a while, but I have finally tracked you down to… Earth it is called, isn't it?" said silhouette murmured in a soft silky voice.

"Nehima." Slowing to a stop, Raven spat the name out like a curse.

For a moment the Maestere seemed blank, then she smiled nastily. "That's right, so you do remember me - and my powers, hopefully. Thank god for that. It'll make this fight all the more interesting then." She laughed - an evil laugh without mirth.

Apart from a low growl, Raven gave no sign she had heard Nehima at all. Instead her hands rose, emanating a powerful dark energy. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She hurled twin balls of it at the Memory Master. Instantly she knew it would have no effect.

Nehima remained stationary, perfectly calm. A handful of black creatures rushed forwards, forming a shield around her. The black blast hit the shield, causing the black creatures - Shadows - to scatter in different direction, then assemble at Nehima's feet - double their original number.

Nehima laughed with child-like happiness.

_Damn… I used too much anger… _Raven fumed inwardly. Nothing would work against the Shadows, except attacks totally drained of emotion. She had to remain cold, totally cold, in order to successfully defeat Nehima.

A bird-a-rang cut through their fight, followed closely by a thunderous roar, a string of green shots and a loud, "boo-yah!"

Raven cursed her friends silently. Didn't they yet realize their attacks simply deterred the Shadows for a while, then doubled their number, causing them to become even stronger?! Surely they weren't_ that_ dense! Especially Starfire's. She was simply feeding them more energy with each blow, purely because her attacks were so rich in emotion.

She glanced at Nehima, trying to calm down enough to attack without feeling.

Nehima seemed slightly displeased by the arrival of the other Titans, then, shrugging, her face grew cold. She swept her arm in a wide sideways arc, over the whole area where the Titans were doing battle with her Shadows.

Even though she had been expecting it, Raven still felt the attack and was shocked by the total lack of emotion in it - it was so cold… so cold…

* * *

The thing tilted Nehima's head to glance down at the fallen bodies of the Titans. Robin, noble Robin, always protecting the other Titans. Where was he when she had been attacking Raven? From Nehima's mouth, it made her issue an amused laugh.

The thing moved on, now looking at the beautiful, happy, alien girl Starfire, the humorous green changeling Beast Boy and the wise half-machine, half-human Cyborg. All who were supposedly Raven's friends.

Not for long. At least, not if the thing could help it.

Suddenly, Nehima's body convulsed violently.

The thing gave a disappointed sigh. If only they didn't rebel so much… but no matter, she would pay later. For now, it had better complete the task now before the Titans awoke.

Slowly, it lifted a fragment of something red out of Nehima's white robe. Then it gently lowered the fragment down to where raven's body lay. Using Nehima's dagger, it controlled her hand to cut a narrow slit on Raven's wrist. A thin line of blood dribbled out. The fragment slipped off Nehima's hand into the cut, moving so carefully and casually, it was almost like Nehima had dropped it when, really, it had moved on its own.

The thing grinned with child-like anticipation. Oh, this was going to be _sooo_ fun.

* * *

Eh well… this is the first chapter of my first teen Titans fanfic… my beta-reader said the last chapter was pretty confusing. I guess it is - it'll get clearer nearing the middle of the story. But you can tell that _something's _controlling - oh I won't tell. heh heh.

So, reviews please? Flames are acceptable I suppose, but suffice to say I'll be very disappointed.

I have no idea what pairing it'll be, so maybe you guys might like to suggest what it'll be? I don't really support any pairings, as long as they fit the story.

Okay, so till next time? Bai bai…


	2. Cut

Demon in My View

Thank you! Thank you reviewers! Never expected to get 5 reviews so fast… I didn't get even one review for my other stories for the first week… Thank you!!! Pairing decided now - if there is one... Won't tell you.

And, last chapter, gomen! I forgot the disclaimer! Horror, shock, gasp! So, here: I don't, have never and will never own the Teen Titans. (Though I wish I did) Don't sue me…

* * *

Bright light pierced through into her vision when she opened her eyes, and she closed it immediately upon seeing the person beside her.

"Raven, I saw that! I know you're awake."

"No, I'm asleep. Deep in dreamland. Don't bother me, or you'll regret it."

"If _you_ don't get up _you'll_ be the one regretting it." Robin sighed and gave a subtle kick; Raven rolled off the sofa with a satisfying "oomph".

Glaring daggers at him, she challenged. "_What_ do you _want_?" It was the sort of question used to ward people off. Robin, on the other hand, answered it.

"To talk. About your little episode back there. Raven-"

And with no fear, the arrogant little Birdboy. Raven now had more reason to kill him, if need be.

"_What_ episode?" she interrupted.

"Don't play dumb with me, Raven. You ran off on your own. Again. Just the day before you promised never to do that, ever. Again. Do you think I'm going to let you avoid me for days on end? _Again_?!"

Robin was right, of course. He always was. Only, he didn't need to know that she thought so.

"It is scientifically proven that getting angry frequently raises one's blood pressure, which wouldn't be good for our publicity, Robin, if anyone of us suddenly exploded."

"Raven, I'm warning you. Don't change the subject, damn it!"

"Language." Raven quietly swept out the door of the medlab.

And then she was gone.

Again.

* * *

Raven remembered to breathe the moment she was out of the lab and in her room. In her room she was safe. No one was watching her, waiting to see her fail. She didn't need to act. In her room, she could be herself.

It was her own private space - anyone who went in would not live to tell of it. And she would not be held liable for the death.

You have been forewarned.

She sighed and collapsed on her bed. Robin was right. They were a team. They should do things together. But it was so much easier to be alone, to not have to put on an act. The other Titans all expected her to be one of the strongest members - besides Robin.

She was the down-to-earth one. She was the responsible one. She was the one who would save them - if Robin was unavailable.

Starfire could be happy and free. She could be the strange, cherubic, child-like one, who didn't know any better.

She wished she could have that kind of power.

But she didn't, and it was what she didn't have that counted. Frustrated, she drove her fist hard into the pillow beside her. Something shattered.

A trickle of warm liquid dripped and landed on her foot. For a minute she thought a pipe was leaking, then she turned her wrist over and saw the cut.

_Huh. When and how had she gotten that cut?_

It was too clean a cut to have been done accidentally. However she had gotten it, it had been intentional. And it definitely hadn't been her. Who would be stupid enough to cut her won wrists? Not her, not even if she was at her worst.

She frowned and lowered a bright blue jewel to the wound. The bloodhad begun to clot again.

The jewel glowed - not a soft gentle blue, but a harsh, dark black. _Wha-?_ A current of blood spilled out. The cut didn't heal; on the contrary, it had opened wider, more blood spilling out by the minute. She cursed.

Rushing back to the medlab, she paused outside long enough to determine that no one was inside. Then she entered, striding over to the medical cupboard and emerged with some bandages to dress her wounds.

"You should wash it."

She jumped, the bandages fell to the floor and unrolled.

Beast Boy fell to the floor too, and laughed. "Gotcha, didn't I, Raven?"

Raven sniffed and glared at him. He had. That was one fact he didn't need to know. He already delighted in startling her enough as it was. "Did not."

"Did too."

"Did-, oh, suit yourself."

Beast Boy sighed. "You're supposed to keep on saying 'did not' until you lose. You do know that, don't you, Rae?"

"Oh really, pardon me for my ignorance then," retorted Raven sarcastically. She really wasn't interested in out-sliming Beast Boy now. It was way too easy.

Beast Boy hunted around for a smart and witty remark then, failing, he decided to sniff and say, "You're so immature, Raven."

Raven smirked as she concentrated on wrapping the bandages around the wound after having applied the ointment. Then again, it was just too fun.

The wound on the other hand, just would not stop bleeding. _What was up with that?_

_

* * *

_

"Titans, Go!"

It seemed that Nehima had decided to strike again. Weird.

But good. That meant Raven could take revenge for the cut. She'd decided that the cut had probably been made by her. Some sick pleasure of hers or something, she thought, floating along behind the other Titans.

Realizing the position she was in, she switched, flying faster to take a position up front.

Robin saw, caught her eye to give her a warning look. She paid no heed. This was her fight. The other couldn't possibly win against Nehima, not with their attacks.

Oddly enough, she hadn't told her teammates about the way to defeat Nehima. She wondered if-

A happy Nehima standing atop a gigantic cloud of Shadows a distance away shook her out of her thoughts. Now was not the time to be thinking - it was time to fight.

She moved - splitting away from the rest of the Titans. She could see Nehima's laughing face.

She concentrated her thoughts on being cold, unfeeling - the closest she could get to cold and unfeeling anyway - and hurled a ball of black energy at her, muttering, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Nehima smiled nastily. The shadows intercepted. A few of them dissipated. It was a triumph - albeit a small one.

Still, the uselessness of it angered her. It angered her like nothing had ever done before. She felt her hot fury bubbling to the surface. The rationale part of her tried to calm down, to remain cold but this new dark, angry, _primal_ part of her was stronger. It was winning.

_Attack._

The air crackled with all the dark energy of her enraged self.

_Destroy._

And then she attacked.

_Annihilate._

The sheer power of the attack surprised her. She had no idea she had this much power, not even when her dark rage had overpowered her. And yet… and yet she wasn't enraged now, but a very serene calmness surrounded her, guided her actions. Her father was not controlling her now - she herself was in control of her won actions...

_Kill._

It was- it was _impossible_. How could she be so angry, so furious, and yet nothing, _nothing _had been destroyed.

_**KILL!**_

She was dimly aware of her teammates, staring-

Nehima, growing startled as the ball of dark energy was hurled towards her-

She hands, reaching up- to block-

Herself, Raven Roth smiling, laughing… no, cackling. Like an evil witch. An evil demon.

And evil _half-demon_.

Then the Shadows, carrying off Nehima. The end of the fight.

Too soon. She craved for more, _more_!

She turned on her closest targets.

The Teen Titans.

* * *

Blah: Thank you!

hoshi-ko88: Thank you! Yep, I've read that. It's really nice. RavenBB? Hmm… they're a cute couple.

nevermoretheraven: Thank you! Hmm… No pairings. Yeah, maybe it wouldn't fit. Wouldn't want Raven to be OOC. Ah, yes… I was suffering from a block… so I called so many things 'things'. ; gomen! Limited grammar…

Serve the Abbalah: Ah, oops, sorry. I guess I'm not really familiar… must do more research… arigatou and gomenasai!

jak'idiot: Thank you! I haven't read that many, so I can't judge my standard. Hmm, yeah, you're right. There wouldn't be a whole load of trust in the relationship.

* * *

That's a cliffy. Nice to write, not so much to read. Ha-ha. ok, I'm saying bye bye now. Reviews? No, Raven's not OOC - at least not the evil part of her during the fight. You'll see later.


End file.
